


FAQs

by megacookie2002



Series: Pride 2019 [31]
Category: Original Work
Genre: FAQs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 10:12:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19743574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megacookie2002/pseuds/megacookie2002
Summary: FAQs about my Pride 2019 series





	FAQs

This is just me explaining something I felt may have been unclear and then my reaction to this challenge I made for myself for this month. If you don’t care, I understand. You don’t have to read this unless you were really curious. If you have any extra questions, comment them and I will answer them and add them to this FAQs. 

(Questions in bold, answers in normal text)

**Q: Why did you make a new series for some ships, but not for others?**

A: Well, the ones I didn’t make a series for, I don’t think I’ll write about again. Like, I didn’t make one for Superbat, and then someone prompted me, so I did make a series. There are some I made a series for, and who knows if I’ll ever write about them again. It just lets you know who I like enough that I’ll write about again without a prompt. However, now I've gone back and realized I had a lot of series about some ships, so I've made a new rule: there has to be two stories where they're the main ship in order for there to be a series for them.

**Q: How did you choose your ships for this challenge?**

A: I made a list of all my ships, took out all my non-gay ones, and then put them in a random-thing chooser and I let it pick for me. That’s why some of them were so hard to write for, because I’m not as passionate about them. I ship them, but there were others I would have rather written about. I guess that was the challenge part of it. 

**Q: Why are some of them late, but you don’t mention that they’re late?**

A: Well, either they were so late it was obvious, or, I had finished them on time in my timezone, but AO3 put them for the next day, even if it was technically incorrect. I didn’t bother changing it because it would make it look like I wrote the series out of order, or, at least, _post_ them out of order. All though, one of them looks out of order, even though it’s not, because I edited the tags. So, whatever. I gave up trying to fix it. 

**Q: Why did practically a week go by where you didn’t post anything?**

A: I think I briefly explained this, but I wanted to go into more detail. See, once a year (usually the last week of June) I go to a church camp. There are no electronics allowed, except for the camp counselors, as it distracts from our time with God. So, I spent five days there, like I do every year, and had fun, made some friends, and wrote the stories I couldn’t type out while I was gone. At least, that was the plan. From June 24-28 I was supposed to write those stories while at camp, but I failed. I wrote one story, and then I had writer’s block for the rest of camp. It was because I designed a flag that I thought looked terrible (but we won the flag competition, so it wasn’t as bad as I thought), and when I write/draw something that I think is bad, I have art/writer’s block for a while. It might be a coping method or something so I don’t make something I else I deem as “bad” even when it’s better than I perceive it to be. Unfortunately, this followed me home which is why June 24-June 30 came _after_ June. I’m sorry about that. I truly am. TLDR: I went to camp for five dies, had writer’s block, and failed.

My reaction to this challenge:

I felt like when I was doing it during June, it was better. I had a schedule, and I liked writing. Honestly, I’ve missed it. And it was nice to write a lot of stories, even if most of them were short. I’ve struggled with writing recently, and I’m really glad I challenged myself. Next year, I’ll try to finish it on time. I hope June/July isn’t the only time I post this year.

**Author's Note:**

> Join me on [tumblr](https://ao3megacookie2002.tumblr.com)
> 
> I also accept prompts if you want me to write a story for you! If you want me to gift the work to you, just let me know your AO3 username and I will! (This only applies if you prompt me on Tumblr. I can read your username if you prompt me in the comments, but if you prefer I didn’t, just let me know.)


End file.
